If You Weren't There
by powergirl1729
Summary: Logan has a nightmare and Kendall helps him go back to sleep.  Kogan slash


AN: I found out randomly that before Kendall Schmidt was cast Curt Hansen (Dak Zevon) was supposed to be the star. After I found this out I just had to write this. I wrote this really quickly and didn't edit it, so apologies for sucky grammar.

Since he and Logan had been rooming together for so many months, Kendall could always tell when his friend was having a nightmare. Logan always shook in his sleep and, if it was a bad nightmare, he would talk.

It was pretty easy to figure out that he was having a nightmare now. The brunette was tossing and turning muttering in his sleep. Kendall tried to ignore it until he heard Logan singing. That was the last straw.

Kendall stumbled sleepily to his friend's bed and started shaking him. Logan moaned and opened his eyes blearily. He jumped slightly when he saw Kendall leaning over him. "You're back", he mumbled sleepily with a stupid grin on his face. Logan always looked like he was five when he woke up. His eyes half open and his hair sticking out everywhere.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Logan, "What does that mean?"

Logan rubbed his eyes sleepily, "I had a dream and you were gone"

"I'm sure I was just out for a stroll. Or maybe I was sleeping, like I should be now"

Logan shook his head, "No that's not it. I was dreaming about when we were still in Minnesota and we first met Gustavo. You weren't there. It was like you were never born. We were friends with some other random guy"

Kendall laughed, "You shouldn't have watched "It's a Wonderful Life" marathon yesterday. So what did this random guy look like?"

Logan didn't answer at first looking blankly at the opposite wall as if thinking. Then he got up and grabbed the Big Time Rush poster off the wall (yes, they has a poster of themselves on the wall). He flipped it over showing Dak Zevon "I'm pretty sure that it's him".

Kendall laughed at that, "If he was in the band we'd have a lot more fan girls. I don't know if we'd have James. I doubt he'd be in a band with someone prettier than him"

Logan shook his head, "Are you joking? Without you here, life would suck. And you're better looking than him anyway"

The brunette blushed as he said that. Kendall smiled slightly, "Yeah, I doubt anyone would agree with you on that"

Logan shook his head, "Jo would"

"Actually, she has the poster of Zevon up in her room. She denied it, but I snuck into her bedroom once"

Logan stumbled blearily back to his bed and flopped down sighing, "That sucks. Camille has that poster up, but she drew glasses, a mustache, a goatee, zits, and devil horns on it."

Kendall tried picturing that and laughed, "I can picture that. It's nice to see she takes her anger out on things other than your face"

"She's not that bad"

That was true. Kendall knew she meant well and Logan seemed to like her, but he couldn't get over the fact that she plain annoyed him.

"I still think that it was a good thing we broke up though."

Kendall did a double take, "When did this happen?"

Logan looked up at the blonde shrugging, "It's been coming for awhile. We made it official today. This is the first time we broke up and didn't make out right after"

Kendall wrinkled his nose groaning immaturely, "Please. Spare me the disgusting details"

Logan laughed sleepily closing his eyes. Kendall poked him, "No, you woke me up, and I'm going to keep you up until I feel like it"

Logan muttered something sleepily and Kendall poked him again.

"Kendall, stop. We have that big science test tomorrow"

"You woke me up first. And why were you singing?"

This woke Logan up slightly, "I was singing?"

Kendall nodded and the brunette pulled himself up. "I don't remember that. I think in the dream we were singing for Griffin. Yeah, and afterward Gustavo said that we had to have a bad boy and Dak just said sure. Then I woke up"

"That just proves my point. If I hadn't been around to stop any bad boyness, you would have had some dark, brooding band member that doubled our… your fan base"

Logan leaned into Kendall slightly, "Why are you always putting yourself down?"

Kendall shrugged, "I'm not. I'm just stating the facts. I'm nothing special"

Logan rolled his eyes at that, "Yeah, you're practically useless. It's not like you were the only reason we made it here. I'm sure that my beat boxing was the only reason Gustavo even looked at any of us. Dude, you have everything. You manage to be good at everything without even trying"

Kendall grinned, "Just like you manage to be smart without even trying?"

Logan laughed loudly at that, "Without trying. I spend hours studying and I still struggle to keep my grades as high as I do. I'm not a genius. I'm just motivated"

Kendall threw a friendly shoulder around his friend, "Well, I'm not as motivated as you, but I know what you mean"

Logan looked at the blonde with a guilty grin, changing the subject, "I'm sorry I woke you up. Are my nightmares always that obnoxious?"

Kendall shook his head, "I'm a light sleeper. This is the first time you've ever sung in your sleep though. Except for the one time that Gustavo made us sing Oh Yeah so many times that we'd sing it in our sleep."

Logan grinned, "We should really go back to bed"

The brunette tried to pull away, but Kendall pulled him back, "Come on we're already awake. You can sleep after the test."

"I'd rather not take the chance"

"Please Logan. It's not like Avocado's number is going to change just because you missed an hour of sleep"

"It's _Avogadro's_ number. And it's doesn't change because it's a constant"

"See, you already know this stuff. Is it really Avogadro? I could swear that I heard avocado"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose worriedly, "You are going to fail this test"

"Probably"

Logan glared at him, "I don't know why I was so worried about Dak replacing you"

"Don't deny it. You enjoy being the smart one"

Kendall wasn't prepared for what happened next. Logan moved quickly and kissed him. It wasn't a rough kiss nor a soft one. The blonde was frozen unsure how to react. Logan started to move away, but Kendall made a split second decision and kissed him back.

It seemed odd that he'd never seen Logan as anything more than a friend, but now with their lips meshing so perfectly he changed his whole opinion. Logan broke first gasping for air. The brunette's face was flushed and an expression of glazed wonder was on his face.

"SO much better than I pictured it"

Kendall gave him another quick kiss, "You've thought about this often then?"

Logan cuddled into Kendall's chest, "I've always liked you. For as long as I can remember, I…"

Kendall twirled his fingers through the others hair, "I'm must have been really oblivious. Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

Logan kissed him again pushing the blonde down lightly, "Not quite", he murmured through the kiss.

Kendall resisted the urge to flip them over. He refused to be on the bottom, but this time he'd let it slide. Logan began to slide his lips down Kendall throat biting and sucking. Kendall bit back moans until the brunette licked his collarbone causing him to whimper.

Logan satisfied by this began to kiss Kendall again, but Kendall pushed him back playfully, "What happened to the big test tomorrow?"

Logan jumped back, "Right, you thought you could distract me. I'm going to bed"

Logan lay down and closed his eyes. Kendall whimpered and moved closer wrapping his arms around the boy, "I didn't mean that. That's not fair"

Logan shook his head, eyes still closed, "I'm going to sleep. Go to your own bed"

Kendall pushed closer still, "Make me", he whispered into Logan's ear letting his breath linger.

Logan squirmed but still didn't open his eyes. Kendall began to kiss Logan's neck, but the brunette didn't react. Eventually, Kendall gave up, "Fine, but I'm not moving"

Logan sighed, "Have it your way"

Kendall grinned pulling his new boyfriend to his chest, "You still think you would have been better off with Dak Zevon?"

Logan smiled tiredly, "No. This is infinity times better"


End file.
